User talk:Kovarro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jarrod123 page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 07:49, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Profile page You haven't made any actual edits to the wiki since January. All you are doing is reshuffling "favorite character" images on your profile page. This is an abuse of the profile page privilege. I am locking your profile page and will only unlock it after you start making actual contributions to the wiki.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:30, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok thats fine, Im not sure what to do here since this wiki is up to date with most things, Im up to date with every episode so if there are any character pages that need updating I can help fix them --Kovarro (talk) 21:00, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ...The wiki is drastically, hilariously behind schedule and in dire need of major updates. Haven't you seen the character pages which are full seasons behind?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:22, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi Kovarro Im on twd wiki and a big fan of your tv series Benzaco (talk) 21:24, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Licensing photos Please remember to license the images you upload to the wiki. Thanks! – The Snow Prince (talk) 15:33, June 4, 2014 (UTC) *Sorry about that, Im kinda new here and I forgot to license it since its different than other wikis I'm on, it's late but I will definatley license them in the morning. --Kovarro (talk) 16:38, June 4, 2014 (UTC) The Wall "The Wall" is universally capitalized. "The giants were attacking the Wall" but nto "attacking The wall".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:05, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)